Just One Minute
by Hartwood
Summary: Hyūga's are only given one minute to completely break down. Just one minute to let out those feelings of being broken and lost. However, he would be willing to give her more than one minute.


After having his arm bandaged, and the bleeding stopped, Naruto wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he was talking to Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, the next he was walking through the crowd to make sure everyone was okay and was not under the illusion from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Many people were helping others who were injured, and they were now lining the bodies of those who did not survive. Although it was a victory, the war was also a loss. Too many people had died.

Team 10 looked exhausted as they gave handshakes and hugs to Shino and Kiba.

The Kages were giving orders to medics and others. Everyone was tired, but they still continued to work together, taking in the victory slowly.

Naruto's feet did not seem to stop there as he continued to walk a bit further away from the big group and towards the more scattered people.

Off into the distance Naruto noticed the familiar group of people. Guy was standing a bit further back away from Tenten and Lee who were crouched down with saddened eyes. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he noticed the way Lee had his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata was on her knees, her shaking hands clutching onto Neij's lifeless one, looking broken.

His chest tightened as he came to a stop. He couldn't continue any further. He didn't want to.

For the first time ever, Naruto saw a lost Hinata. For the first time he saw a broken Hinata.

He could see Lee say something and Hinata give a simple nod before standing up and helping Lee and Tenten lift up Neji onto Guy's back.

"Although it is a victorious day, it is also the worst day for many," he heard Hiashi say next to him, but Naruto's eyes never wavered from Hinata's figure.

The two watched in silence as all but Hinata come their way. When they caught up to Naruto and Hiashi, Tenten spoke up. "Hinata said she will follow after in a minute." And with that they left the two alone.

Naruto wanted to go to Hinata, but Hiashi spoke up. "Hyūga's shed tears and feel saddened over something." He stopped, as though what he was going to say next was too much for him to speak. "However," he continued, "we are only given one minute in our lives to completely break down." He paused again and let out a sigh. "I had hoped for Hinata to never use that minute." Hiashi's footsteps began to fade as he left Naruto alone.

Off into the distance Naruto watched as Hinata fall to her knees, her forehead on the dirt ground, and her hands clutching to her hair.

Naruto looked away.

He wanted to go over there and comfort her. Give her more than just a minute to mourn over the loss of someone important. But he couldn't do it. Naruto couldn't get his feet to move forward, only his eyes.

Hinata had stood to her feet and made her way back towards Naruto.

What Naruto saw was not Hinata.

The once smiling, shy young woman he grew up to know was now replaced with a look of a Hyūga. The look only her bloodline could have. And as she drew closer, Naruto then noticed that along with the look of the Hyūga, the look of brokenness took its part in her features.

She stopped in front of him as their eyes met. The color in her eyes had faded.

"Congratulations on winning the war," she said before continuing towards the rest of the group.

But before she could leave, Naruto had grabbed a hold of her wrist. He turned towards her as their eyes met once again.

Guilt. Fear. Sadness. Everything was filling Naruto as he loosened his grip on her wrist. He looked down at the ground as he tried to find the right words to tell her something—anything.

When nothing came out, Hinata spoke up, "Are you okay?"

Even though _she_ was the one who was broken, she still always found the right words to get Naruto to say what he wanted to say.

He wrapped his only arm around her in an awkward hug. His forehead rested against her shoulder as Hinata went still.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and he felt her body began to tremble.

Nothing was said between the two for a while as Hinata's hands clutched onto Naruto's torn clothing.

"C-can I—" she choked, "can I have a minute?"

Naruto nodded. "You can have more than a minute, Hinata."

Hinata broke down.

* * *

 _Yeah…_

 _I have no idea what I was doing towards the end, but this had been on my mind for a long time that I had to write this one-shot._

 _Hope you enjoyed it._

 _Till next time~_


End file.
